It all started with a bottle Fred Weasley story
by staticinmyheadxx
Summary: This originally started as a 7 minutes in heaven result.  Somehow it made it farther then that  obviously  it's got a really crappy story format but whatever. xD


"Spin ittt" George chanted. You looked at both the twins then rolled your eyes. You weren't exacly sure at all why they wanted you to play so badly.  
You spun the bottle, it seemedlike forever for it to stop, when it finally did, a bunch of people started whispering. You looked up from your book, to see the bottle pointing at Fred, who's face was also stunned, but it soon turned into a stupid grin.  
"ALRIGHT I GET TO GET FUNKAY WITH MAH LADAYYY" Fred jumped up, grabbing your hand and pulled you into the closet. You laughed, trying to make it seem as if you weren't completly nervous and your stomach didn't have butterflies in it.  
George shut the door, and yelled "SEVEN MINUTES"  
Fred stood, facing the door, while you were leaning against the farthest wall from the door.  
Fred slowly turned around, facing you and smiling suductivly. "Why hello little missy, what brings you here" He strolled the small space towards you and put a hand next to your head, leaning in.  
"hmmm?" You looked up at Fred, who's face was practically shining in the dark room.  
"Well, I suppose it's the fact I'm stuck in here with you, what's your reason for following?" You smirked, you loved to play this game with Fred, always made people uneasy.  
Fred leaned down, so your foreheads were barley touching.  
"mhmm, so how are you little lady?" Fred shifted a bit, making your stomach turn again. The closer he got to you, the more nervous you were. You smiled. "Alright, big tall man" You laughed, putting a hand on his chest playfully.  
It caught you a bit by surprise, but Fred kissed you putting as much soul into it as he could. You got a bit into it, after a couple minutes of complete shock.  
What seemed like seconds, was actually a minute over seven. George leaned against the door, trying to hear everything you two were saying, although no words were being made.  
Fred looked at the door, noticing the small shift then put a finger to your lips and turned the doorknob causing George to spill out onto the floor beside them.  
"I wasn't listening!" George looked up then scrambled to his feet, smiling.  
"No use lying to me George" Fred smirked "I'm your twin remember?"  
"Ah, I believe I remember then" George clasped his arms with you two and skipped out.  
Nobody suspecting anything until Fred gave you a giant smootch infront of before she left.  
When Fred and George left the next year to make their store, you followed along with them. Being a few months pregnant with Freds child.  
You eventually had your child and named her Brokelle.  
"She's beautiful like her mother" Was Freds first responce to the fragile human that lied inside his girlfriends hands.

_**Before the war. **_  
Fred looked at you uneasily. In a couple of days he was off to war. Although he kept telling you he's going to come back he wasn't really sure.  
"Where's the camera?" Fred looked at you, smiling a bit.  
"Over there" You smiled back, craddeling your baby in your arms. "Why?"  
"Just...wanna do something"  
"alright" you eyed him suspiciously as he walked across the room to grab the camera then walked back out.  
Fred made his way upstairs to their room and placed the video camera down, with a flick of his wand it turned on. Once he was done he flicked his wand and it turned off.

He moved quickly. Looking through books to find a certain spell. When he finally did he preformed the spell, then hoped she would never have to see that video.  
Fred looked down at his hands then around at the empty room. He sat in complete silence. Unable to move, struggling to breathe, alone. He looked up at the ceiling, eyes watering and started to talk out loud.  
"God, if you're listening, please...please...if I die in that war, take care of my family" He let out a bit of a harsh breathe, releasing an odd noise then couldn't hold back the tears anymore.  
Fred slid down to sit on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest. Trying to comfert himself. "I'm not gonna die" was the only words that filled the room.  
The day everybody left, the people left behind got depressed. You spent most of your time reading, trying to forget that Fred isn't there, but it was no use. You can't hide in a book until they came back. Even Brokelle knew something was wrong, she cried every few minutes, it was rare that either of you slept. You missed Fred too much. You missed the laughter. And Brokelle missed her daddy, who used to tickle her and play with her.

_**Back again.  
**_**Your point of view:**

_It seemed like forever before they were back again. I ran towards the crowd of wizards and witches. Scratched up and bruised. Some still bleeding from giant wounds.  
"Where's Fred?" I looked at George. He shook his head then kept walking. I looked at Molly then walked to her.  
"where's Fred?" She looked up from the ground, her eyes filled with tears. "I think you better come with me dear" She placed a hand on my back, leading me back up to the house. All the weasleys assembled. I looked amung them to try and see Fred.  
But he wasn't there. That's when Brokelle started crying. I stood up and looked at the Weasleys one more time then went to get my child.  
Our child. My child. Freds child. Our child.  
I walked back into the room, covering Brokelle with a blanket that smelled of Fred. I sat infront of them, all of their eyes were on me.  
"What's wrong?" I held Brokelle close to me, staring at Molly waiting for my answer. That's when George spoke up.  
"He...was a hero. Along with many other great wizards and witches we lost in the war." George started to choke on his own words so Percy took over.  
"What George is trying to say is that you should be proud you knew Fred. He died protecting our world" I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes and the blood rushing to my head causing it to pound.  
"N...no you're lying!" I looked at Brokelle and held her closer. "You're lying" I whispered, letting tears fall onto my babies face.  
"We all know how you fe-" Ron started, but Hermione hit him. "Shehas a child with him Ronald. You couldn't possibly know how she feels" She whispered harshly, trying to make sure I didn't hear.  
_

**Regular: **

You moarned Fred for more then you should've. You watched your daughter grow up and starting to become a young woman.  
"Excited for your birthday tomorrow?" You smiled at Brokelle, who was digging through the fridge for food.  
"Course mom" She smiled brightly. The same smile Fred had. You looked down. "Why don't you get some rest?" Brokelle looked at you as if you were absolutly insane.  
"Mom, it's my birthday tomorrow, I can't sleep" She squeeled then ran up the stairs. You laughed a bit then went back to decorating the birthday cake for tomorrow.

_**Brokelles point of view: **_

_Is mom insane? I can't sleep!_  
I bolted up the stairs, squeeling a bit, wondering if she got me a broom. It's all I ever wanted afterall. I'm a bit tired of using school brooms. I know we can't afford a lot of things since we're living off the little money dad left behind for us...but...even a second hand one will do.  
I closed my door then flicked open the ancient muggle video game box, looking through them to find one that I enjoyed.  
I finally decided on the legend of zelda ((C)Nintendo?)  
I looked at the time._ 11:58  
Almost my birthday.  
_I attempted to distract myself from the time. I looked up at the clock again. _11:59.  
WHOOP WHOOP_. The game started, I stared at the screen holding the remote ready to play. Then a tape started to form ontop of the tv. I got up and walked towards it.  
"A birthday present already?" I picked it up, examining it. Then read the words that said

_To Brokelle Weasley.  
Watch the video.  
From, Fred Weasley._

_Awesome...video from Fred. _I nearly dropped the video from my cousin but caught it, then stuck the tape into the vcr. I walked backwards sitting on the bed once I reached it.  
"How do you turn this bloody thing on?" A boy around 17 fooled around with the camera. "Red light means it's on...oh..." He sat back onto the bed.  
I tilted my head a bit. _This isn't my cousin..._

**The video: **

"Hey." Fred smiled into the camera. "It's daddy..." He took a deep breath "You might be wondering...why I'm not here anymore. Well, I died during a war. Died like a hero if you'd like to say that...Anyways..." Fred looked down then back up at the camera.  
"I want you to know, you're the most beautiful girl in the world. And Daddy is really sorry he can't be around to watch you grow u...up" Fred started to choke on his words, forcing the tears to stay back.  
"I know this, because you're gonna be beautiful just like your mommy. Even if you have my ginger hair." Fred laughed a little thinking about it. A girl with brown hair with a girl that has ginger hair.  
"If your mom ends up marrying somebody...else...tell her I hope she has a happy life..and that i'm so sorry that I left. I'm not sure if I'll ever come back, but I wanted you to know the voice of your dad and the face that belonged to your uncle George and me." Fred stuttered, repeating everything he had already said, trying to reassure her he tried his hardest to stay with them.  
"Oh yeah" His head suddenly shot up, looking at the camera. "To get your mom mad with a prank, spill ink on your shirt. But...Use impresso staruim to clean yourself up. I made it up last year. Removes the ink." Fred picked up a shirt from the floor and pointed his wand at it.  
"Impresso stauim" He moved his wand in half a circle then flicked his wrist to the right, which made the whole shirt a perfect white.  
"That's basically it. I love you Brokelle. Be a good kid. Raise hell at school. Happy Birthday" Fred chuckled then made a heart with his hands, picked up his wand and flicked it causing the tape to turn off.

**Brokelle: **

_D...dad..._  
I stared at the now black screen, deciding not to tell my mom about the video he had made. I looked at the blanket on my bed. The one that I had slept with even as a child. Mom put a charm on it so it'd always smell like dad.  
After minutes of sitting up, just staring at the screen, I let my body give up on holding me up and lie back, cuddling the blanket.  
I musta sat here for hours on end because before I knew it, the sun was coming up and mom was calling me to get up.  
I got up, stumbling a bit and streaching. My bones cracked in different places because I hadn't moved for so long.  
I grabbed the video tape, softly kissed the top, hugged it a bit then shoved it under the pillow.  
Throughout the whole day I could think of nothing but the video. When the day was done, I took out the video again and played it. Over and over again.  
I did that for the whole night.  
Guess dad really did care enough about me to leave a video.

_Fred Weasley was a hero._

_Fred Weasley was my dad._


End file.
